Crystallize
by ceruleanday
Summary: 'Crystallize—meskipun berasal dari hatimu yang sedingin salju ataupun es, tetapi aku hanya ingin membekukan waktu yang berjalan saat ini juga. Bersamamu.'


Ia melihatnya. Mengamati jemari-jemarinya bergerak ulet saat keheningan mulai terasa. Ia bergeming seolah merasakan adanya energi yang kian merambat hanya dengan mendengar desahan lirih sang biola di tangan orang itu. Pada suatu kesempatan, mungkin adalah masa yang terlalu langka, ia berujar bahwa ia akan menyaksikan orang itu menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan penonton yang jua tertegun. Pertama kali ia menemui wajah katatonik itu ialah di suatu petang yang tak biasa. Tepat di saat ia hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan asap tembakau yang keluar melalui celah bibirnya. Adalah persinggahan terbaik yang dipilihnya semenjak memasuki perguruan tinggi setingkat dewa ini. Ia terpana, dalam bahasa kiasan yang sulit diungkapkannya—_persetan dengan hal itu_. Sebab, sejak saat itu, ia menemukan dirinya terjatuh dalam lembah terjauh dari dalamnya lautan perasaan insani.

Cinta.

Oh, ia membencinya. Sebab, ia kehilangan cinta pertamanya saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia masih mengingat baik nama gadis bermata sehijau zambrud itu. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia melakukan hal-hal konyol, seperti mengirimi si gadis beratus-ratus lembar surat berwarna merah muda yang entah apa isinya. Atau juga ketika musim dingin delapan tahun yang lalu. Dengan bangga ia menyimpan baik-baik saputangan si gadis yang terjatuh ketika ia berlari dari hujan badai. Namun, apa yang terjadi di esok harinya justru menjadi titik balik si pemuda ini berpikir. Sebuah truk terbakar sesaat setelah terkena arus listrik oleh tiang yang terjatuh. Naas, si gadis pun berada tepat di persinggahan truk sial itu. Lalu, si gadis pergi selamanya—secara harafiah.

Ironis. Sungguh. Sejak ia menemukan realitas bernama cinta pertama yang hancur berkeping-keping karena alasan maut, ia sudah masa bodoh. Lebih tepatnya hanya menikmati hidup seolah cinta adalah kepingan kertas yang mudah terbakar oleh banyak taruhan nasib. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ia terlalu sering mendengar bisikan iblis. Entahlah. Bisikan-bisikan iblis itu berupa nyanyian tanpa lirik di tengah-tengah _conservatoire _yang tak lagi berpenghuni ini. Ia terduduk diam di salah satu kursi, mengangkat kaki, dan menghembuskan asap tembakau dari mulutnya. Memejamkan mata dan memanjakan liang akustikusnya dengan lantunan biola seorang pemuda bersurai gelap yang tengah berada jauh di hadapannya. Satu-satunya mahasiswa tingkat dua yang lebih suka menyendiri dengan kecintaannya terhadap musik klasik.

Tepat saat nada _do _mayor terdengar, suara tepukan tangan mengusik si pemuda.

"_Bravo. Bravo. _Yah, lumayan untuk mahasiswa tingkat dua. Ugh, kau menyebut apa melodi tadi? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya—entahlah—atau mungkin juga tidak."

Bukan pandangan bangga, melainkan tatapan sinis. Si pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan rokoknya hanya nyengir. Perlahan-lahan, sang _violinist _muda merapikan segala perlengkapan alat musiknya ke dalam sebuah tas, menghiraukan apapun yang hendak dilakukan orang yang telah mengganggu konsentrasinya—tepat di gesekan terakhir.

"Oh, ya ampun. Di mana sopan santunku—" pemuda ini lompat dari kursinya, membuang puntung rokoknya, menginjaknya di dasar karpet magenta, dan menyodorkan tangan setelah menggosok-gosok telapaknya di _black jeans _miliknya, "—Uzumaki Naruto. Tingkat tiga. Seorang _disk jokey_. Terkadang aku juga membantu beberapa senior di _band _mereka—aku memegang bas, asal kau tahu. Dan, _really, _aku benar-benar tertarik dengan _umm _permainanmu tadi."

Wajahnya sedatar patung. Benar-benar semirip pasien katatonik di bangsal jiwa. Sembari menggandeng tas biolanya, ia hanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk melewati seseorang yang konon katanya sangat menikmati permainannya atau apapun itu. Pemuda bersurai legam ini tidak peduli. Meski tidak mengeluarkan bahasa verbal, ia yakin ia telah _mengusir _pemuda di hadapannya.

"He? Bisakah kau setidaknya mengucapkan sesuatu seperti _'tidak' _atau '_iya' _atau—"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Naruto—si pemuda bertampang biasa dengan surainya yang secerah mentari merespon dengan kedua alis yang terangkat naik, "astaga. Jadi rumor itu memang benar-benar nyata ya."

"Hn?" Ia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh.

Sesuatu mungkin telah menyebabkan otak pemuda yang setahun lebih tua dari sang _violinist _mengalami kerusakan akut hingga jaras-jaras motoriknya selalu berakhir dengan gerakan tubuh refleks. Dengan seenaknya, ia menarik lengan pemuda bermata setajam elang itu, memberinya tatapan seolah ingin memakannya bulat-bulat—atau lebih tepatnya mangsa dengan pemburu—lalu menunjukkan betapa ia harus mendapatkan pemuda di hadapannya. Sangat, sangat, _sangat _ingin menguasai serta mendominasi dirinya.

Dalam suatu masa, pikirannya kian berputar-putar selayaknya kosmo. Berwujud seribu mimpi dalam tidur yang tak pernah lelap sekalipun. Sesaat ia terbangun, yang didapatkannya berupa bisikan-bisikan sama seperti melodi milik _Bach _atau _Vivaldi_. Menggema dan tiada ingin berhenti meski kendali terhadap halusinasi suara dalam otaknya selalu bekerja sempurna. Berulang kali dalam malam-malam yang tak surut berakhir meski pagi akan menorehkan sinarnya dari ufuk barat. Lalu, ia menyadari asal dari semua suara dan bisikan yang mengganggu nalurinya itu. Selalu, selalu. Yang diperlukannya saat ini hanyalah menginjakkan kaki di atas permadani _conservatoire _dan mengulang kembali apa yang selama ini berputar-putar di benaknya.

"Aku ingin memberimu sebuah tawaran dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Venom. _Pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini meyakininya.

"Berdua kita akan membuat dunia runtuh oleh kegilaan di atas panggung musik klasik dan _punk metal._"

"Ha?"

Cengiran di wajahnya dijadikannya sebagai tameng rasionalisasi dari perkataannya yang tak logis meski pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya sanggup merespon dengan dua huruf saja.

_Curse me._

* * *

**Disclaimer : **We already know that Naruto only belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary : '**_Crystallize—_meskipun berasal dari hatimu yang sedingin salju ataupun es, tetapi aku hanya ingin membekukan waktu yang berjalan saat ini juga. Bersamamu.'

* * *

**Crystallize**

_by _Leon

* * *

Ia terjebak. Terjebak dalam distorsi dunia yang membuatnya harus merelakan kemurnian liang auditori miliknya dipenuhi dengan gaung nada-nada tak berdasar dan sangat tidak menunjukkan keteraturan sama sekali. Selama hidupnya, pemuda ini telah mengenali lebih dari ratusan jenis gabungan not hingga menghasilkan nada yang indah dan fleksibel. Dengan sekali dengar, ia mampu menebak nada apa yang perlu dimainkannya dalam gesekan sang biola. Beberapa kali ia mendesah dan mendesah hingga lelah rasanya ia berkomat-kamit dari dasar hatinya. Sungguh, ia tak mampu menolak terlebih jika yang memberi perintah seolah mengetahui segala rahasia yang berusaha dikuburnya jauh-jauh.

Marah sudah dilakukannya, tetapi masalah akan timbul jika objek kemarahan sangat kebal dengan kemarahan itu sendiri. Sial. Sial. Sial. Kutuknya meski nyaris membuatnya menghancurkan _bow _biola hitam di pangkuannya. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar hingga mendapati pemuda kurang ajar yang menyuruhnya mengikuti kemauan imbisilnya hanya tersenyum riang sembari menawarkan sebotol soda di hadapannya.

"Kau suka yang rasa melon atau stroberi?"

Betapa ingin rasanya mencekik leher pemuda itu saat ini juga. Tanpa ampun, Sasuke menerima botol dengan cairan kemerahan. Wajahnya masih menampilkan raut bersungut-sungut.

Dalam sekali teguk, senior bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menghabiskan isi botol yang semula sangat penuh dengan gelembung-gelembung gas mengisi permukaannya. Lalu, diletakkannya si botol kosong di sudut ruangan berbentuk segiempat yang isinya dipenuhi dengan peralatan bak studio rekaman. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah tepat di depan alat yang dipenuhi tuts-tuts _keyboard_. Dengan malas, ia mengganti-ganti perubahan kualitas suara dari hasil rekamannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sesekali, cengiran akan tampak di sudut bibirnya. Hanya butuh dua tegukan untuk Sasuke menikmati pengganti rasa dahaga di tenggorokannya. Aneh, pikirnya. Ia hanya memainkan satu hingga dua melodi tanpa lirik untuk direkam, tetapi mengapa seolah ia telah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah energi bak penyanyi tenor. Ia melupakan satu hal—ruangan sempit ini hanya memiliki satu kipas angin saja.

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Hm, kau pernah bermain untuk ukuran pentas musik klasik dengan iringan konser, 'kan?" Yang ditanya menjawab dengan deheman pendek. Naruto tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Begini, aku benar-benar ingin menggabungkan sisi klasik dari biolamu ke dalam ritme gubahan yang sudah kususun ini. Jujur, aku sudah merekam musim ritmik ini sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetapi aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang. _Punk metal _disinkronisasikan dengan _rock _sudah sangat biasa, apalagi semacam lagu-lagu cadas. Euh, aku benci lagu yang bahkan liriknya tidak bisa kuikuti sekalipun. Sempat aku berpikir menggabungkannya dengan _jazz _tapi ternyata aneh. Haha. Lalu, _blues—_melodinya jadi melambat. Dan akhirnya, kuputuskan akan jadi lebih unik jika—"

Sasuke segera menanggapi saat ia tiba-tiba saja tersedak.

"He-hei, hati-hati saat meneguk sodamu, Sasuke. Astaga, lihat. Bajumu jadi basah, 'kan?" Buru-buru Naruto melompat dari kursinya dan membersihkan sisa soda yang tumpah di bagian dada kaus Sasuke. Lagi-lagi kesalahan motoriknya hingga bermanifestasi terhadap gerakan involunter alias tidak dapat dikendalikan. Menggunakan kain lengan panjang kaus oblongnya sendiri, Naruto mengelap sembari meniup-niup rasa basah yang masih tersisa di sana. Pemuda itu bersikap pasrah dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang langsung bertatapan dengan manik sebiru langit milik Naruto. Ada jeda waktu sepersekian detik hingga keduanya sadar dengan entah apa namanya yang kian bergejolak dari dasar perut masing-masing meski hanya dengan menatap intens satu sama lain. Sasuke memilih 'tuk mencari arah pandang lain sedangkan Naruto—_well, _dia hanya mengambil nafas panjang dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan lagi. Tanpa disadari keduanya bila rona merah mungkin menghiasi pipi-pipi itu. Naruto diam-diam mencuri pandang, mengamati adanya garis kemerahan di cuping telinga Sasuke. Ia benar-benar yakin pemuda bertampang sedatar patung itu tengah menghadapi rasa malu setengah ampun.

"Oh, _well, _kurasa aku akan kembali mengerjakan tugasku. Ka-kau bisa beristirahat sebentar, Sasuke. Ya."

Diam. Satu hal yang sesungguhnya dibenci oleh Naruto. Tetapi, apa daya. Ia hanya sanggup berdiam diri meski di sisi lain, terkadang ia akan melirik dengan sudut matanya.

"Kau—bisa memasukkan apapun ke dalam musik klasik sebab genre musik ini sangat universal."

Akhirnya, ia berbicara. Dengan normal! Oh, Tuhan. Terima kasih atas berkah-Mu, teriak Naruto dalam benak kecilnya.

"_So-souka_? Jadi, tawaranku padamu itu tidak salah, 'kan?"

"Kau memaksaku."

"Huh?"

Lupakan saja. Benar kata pepatah, sebaiknya jangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu meski hanya melalui bisikan saja. Tidak mustahil bila sosok yang lebih mementingkan gejolak aneh yang kian berdentum-dentum dalam dinding toraksnya menjadi dentingan melodi berdasar alat-alat non ritmik ini akan bertransformasi layaknya monster berkepala dua. Jauh-jauh Sasuke membuang bayangan imajinatif itu dalam benaknya yang kalut. Sudah lama rasanya ia menjalani waktu-waktu di mana mekanisme penolakan adalah jalan terbaik baginya menjalani dunia kecil yang sangat riuh, salah, kacau. Belum lagi pelbagai faktor stresor yang sulit dikontrolnya, semacam bagaimana ia harus menemui jalan buntu sesaat setelah apa yang dirasakannya saat bertemu pandang dengan wanita tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa dari hatinya yang mungil—oh sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mungil, mungkin hanya sebesar genggaman tangan saja—biar ia perjelas dalam bahasa yang lebih mudah.

Adalah _gay bar_, entah empat atau lima bulan yang lalu. Ia hanya melepaskan kegilaan sesaat piala _young violinist championship _dimenangkan oleh seorang bocah kikuk bernama Rock Lee. Astaga, jika Sasuke sanggup menuliskan dalam kata-kata, ada seribu lebih bahasa jiwa yang akan diungkapkannya. Permasalahan lebih terletak pada betapa minimnya kosakata yang dimiliki oleh kamus hidupnya. Belum lagi surat tagihan kartu kredit abangnya yang malah menyertakan alamat apartemennya. Hidupnya hancur, secara harafiah. Ia mabuk, tidak masalah, sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncak kedewasaan. Namun, Uchiha bungsu ini tak sanggup menahan letupan emosi yang terkadang meningkat ketika adrenalinnya bertumpuk-tumpuk. Racun dunia yang satu ini memang benar-benar ampuh untuk membuat rasionalitas Sasuke hilang sementara.

Kemudian, ia tak lagi mengingat apapun, seperti di mana pakaiannya—_underwear _tepatnya. Yang jauh lebih buruk baginya adalah bilik di mana ia tertidur saat ini juga. Sekonyong-konyong, hanya ia tanpa sehelai pakaian melekat di kulit pucatnya dan kasur empuk bermatras putih. Hingga pada akhirya ia menyadari bahwa ia telah berada di—

"Oh, maksudmu saat itu ya. Ha-haha." Naruto membentuk cengiran bodoh di bibirnya. "Itu karena kau bilang kau sangat tertarik dengan permainan bas-ku. Kau—sungguh mabuk, Sasuke. Cukup beruntung saat itu hanya aku yang peduli dengan dirimu yang _ugh _menyedihkan. Kau tahu, seorang pria kantoran berjenggot yang—oh kau pasti tak mau mendengar bagaimana aku menggambarkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi rambut itu—nyaris meng—"

_BUAK!_

"HENTIKAN, DOBE! _Tsk._"

Pukulan telak. Dengan kaki. Jawaban sama yang Sasuke berikan saat Naruto muncul di hadapannya hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang menutupi area bawah tubuhnya. Sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya pemuda ini mencekik hingga darah mengalir deras dari—tidak, itu terlalu sadis.

"_Ittai, Sasuke._"

"Tsk! Kau yang memintanya sendiri. Dan, kusarankan agar kau menjaga jarak dariku saat ini juga, Naruto. Jika bukan karena ancaman sialanmu itu, tentu aku pasti menolak segala rayuan iblismu ini. Gaya bermusikmu sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang mengalir di dalam pembuluh nadiku. Kau—takkan mungkin sanggup memasuki zona teritoriku, Naruto. Kecamkan itu baik-baik dalam otak kecilmu itu." tukas Sasuke, memberi tatapan setajam pedang milik dewa kematian yang mampu menebas benda yang bahkan tak memiliki jasmani sekalipun. Naruto bergidik dan cepat-cepat memutar kursi yang didudukinya, kembali berkonsentrasi pada kesibukannya.

Lagi, pemuda Uzumaki ini hanya melirik melalui sudut-sudut matanya. Sasuke masih terlihat bersungut-sungut. Ketakutan dan kecemasan, lalu disertai kepanikan. Itulah deskrip terbaik dari sekumpulan imaji Naruto yang membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Sesungguhnya ia yakin telah membuat sosok yang sedari dulu diam-diam disukainya berubah bak raksasa yang sedang memuntahkan bola api ke langit. Bayangan-bayangan itu muncul lagi, tetapi bisikan melodi tanpa lirik milik Sasuke lah yang jauh lebih mengancam kewarasannya. Hari itu Naruto cukup bersyukur, bukan di momen saat Sasuke mabuk lalu—oh, tentu saja bukan. Adalah sebuah hari ketika mentari memunculkan sinarnya yang teramat terang dan musim semi mengabarkan kepada para bunga sakura 'tuk memekarkan kelopaknya. Ya.

Naruto kembali mengulum senyum. Senyum penuh rasa syukur.

Menit demi menit berjalan seperti permainan catur. Pion-pionnya mewakili detik dalam jam. Di sudut lain, Sasuke tampak memain-mainkan beberapa karya milik master _Antonio Vivaldi _yang fenomenal. Hanya berupa potongan-potongan saja yang dilanjutkan dengan beberapa melodi lain yang bagi telinga Naruto terlalu asing. Jemari-jemari kurus Sasuke bergerak lincah menekan dawai sang biola. Bahkan, beberapa kali Naruto menemukan pemuda itu bermain sembari memejamkan mata. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah absen dilakukan Sasuke setiap kali ia bersendu ria dengan alat musik gesek itu. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan memandangi Sasuke menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan lantunan klasik nyaris membuat Naruto ingin memeluknya, mengecupnya, hingga—

"Oi, dobe. Caramu memandangiku terlihat sangat menyeramkan."

"Eh? Haha. _Gomen, gomen. _Aku hanya—_err—_terpukau?" jawab Naruto seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "_Ne, _Sasuke. Boleh kutahu sejak kapan kau mulai belajar bermain biola itu? Rasa-rasanya butuh waktu yang _sangaaaat_ lama untuk menguasai paling tidak nada-nada dasar saja."

Sasuke mendengus, sedangkan Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "menurutmu harus berapa lama hingga akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa menguasai biola hingga mencapai taraf setingkat _pro _membutuhkan waktu jauh lebih banyak dari menghapal ratusan karakter kanji, hn?"

"Hee. Begitu ya? Apa itu artinya sangat lama?"

Terberkatilah oleh kemampuan minim Naruto dalam menyimpulkan ejekan. Lagi, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, dilanjutkan dengan kegiatannya meletakkan _bow _sang biola di samping tubuhnya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, dobe."

"_Buu, buu. Sasuke wa hidoooii._"*

Naruto memangku dagu dan masih meletakkan arah pandangnya pada Sasuke. Ada jeda yang cukup lama hingga pemuda bersurai mentari ini menyadari apa yang sedari tadi dilakukannya telah membuahkan hasil yang sangat signifikan. Sebelum benar-benar ingin memperdengarkannya pada liang akustikus sang _violinist _yang sangat peka terhadap melodi, pemuda ini mencoba menangkap nada yang sama melalui _headphone-_nya. Merasa puas, ia segera meminta Sasuke menikmati apa yang telah susah payah disusunnya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Coba kau dengarkan—" ujar Naruto seraya meletakkan _headphone _miliknya tepat di kedua cuping telinga Sasuke. Pemuda berhati es ini tepat berdiri di samping Naruto yang terlihat santai di kursinya. Rasa-rasanya, ia tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke selama yang ia tahu—tepat setelah kejadian _itu _memberi efek trauma besar pada Sasuke. Ah, lupakan bagian itu. "—bagaimana menurutmu? Jelas bukan di mana letak melodi tanpa lirik milik biolamu dan tentu sentuhan ritmik dariku? Kalau kau setuju, aku akan memainkannya di klub malam ini."

Sejauh yang diketahui oleh seorang pemain musik klasik, ada beberapa bagian dari nada yang tak bisa berdiri sendiri. Seperti layaknya dentingan tuts piano. Memainkan satu tuts saja hanya memberikan satu nada yang bersifat monoton. Sasuke membisu, meraba-raba di mana letak kesalahan yang seharusnya berada dalam susunan ritmik buatan tangan magis Naruto. Tak seklipun ia pernah mengira bila darah klasik di tubuhnya tergabung oleh sesuatu yang bahkan sulit untuk dijabarkannya.

Tak perlu kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan betapa seribu kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di sekitar sang _violinist. _Ia hanya tertunduk, mengeratkan kepalan tangan di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, lalu berbisik. Ada air mata yang terjatuh tanpa diminta. Bagai kristal-kristal es di atas permukaan air. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Ia hanya butuh mengembalikan kerancuan emosi yang terbisik melalui melodi Naruto. Terlalu berisik—sangat-sangat berisik.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kenapa kau—mena—"

"_Urusai, dobe_. Kau—kau telah menghancurkan duniaku. Kau—"

"Eh?"

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Uzumaki Naruto dapat melihat sisi lain dari emosi seorang Uchiha. Bahwa, Sasuke jua manusia, sama seperti yang lainnya. Di balik ekspresi datar wajahnya, sesungguhnya ia terlalu banyak memendam ego. Bagi seorang pemusik _pro, _hal itu benar-benar diperlukan. Sebab, jiwa mereka selalu berlayar di atas air yang sangat tenang. Ya.

Beberapa tetes air mata miliknya tepat terjatuh di atas tangan berwarna tan milik Naruto. Sendu mewarnai wajah pemuda bersurai mentari ini. Ia tersenyum penuh kasih sayang, seperti refleksi rasa cinta yang sulit dicerna meskipun oleh masa lalunya sendiri. Dahulu, ia pernah berjanji takkan mencoba menggali dalamnya perasaan insane sejauh apapun itu. Sebab, hasilnya selalu sama. Kekecewaan. Tak ragu ia pun sempat berkata pada dunia agar cinta berhenti mengusik hidupnya yang terlalu normal. Namun, segalanya runtuh tepat di bawah kakinya, tepat saat wajah haru milik sang _violinist _menyadarkannya dari kabut masa lampau.

Ia mengecupnya. Dalam. Di bibir. Ada rasa basah, tetapi tidak menjadi masalah. Lama. Entah seberapa lama, ia tak peduli.

Dalam kubikel kecil ini, hanya ada musik dengan dua nyawa yang sangat bertolak belakang. Ada dua jiwa yang menyertai tiap lantunannya. Namun, ada satu ikatan yang menyatu layaknya kehidupan.

Bahwa, dua anak manusia ini telah memecah bebatuan karang perbedaan hingga menyatu bagai raga yang terbelenggu oleh ikatan _yin yang. _

"_Gomennasai, _Sasuke. Aku—mungkin telah menghancurkan dunia kecilmu yang nyaman itu. Ya, kuakui hal itu. Tetapi, aku ingin kau memahami bagaimana musik tak harus mengalir menuju satu muara. Mereka selalu berasal dari banyak jalan dan salah satunya adalah kekompleksitasan _hati_, bukan? Kau telah menghilangkan bagian terpenting dari musik itu sendiri, Sasuke. Hal itulah yang kian mengganggu bunga tidurku dan kau tahu, itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu mengamatimu dari balik kursi-kursi penonton _conservatoire_ tua itu."

Hening. Berbisik-bisik melalui seribu burung kenari. Lalu—

"Hei, Sasuke. Bolehkah aku menamakan melodi ini dengan _Crystallize_?"

_Huh?_

"Sebab, meskipun berasal dari hatimu yang sedingin salju ataupun es, tetapi aku hanya ingin membekukan waktu yang berjalan saat ini juga. Bersamamu."

Hangat. Jauh lebih hangat. Pemuda ini merasakah radiasi kehangatan milik Naruto. Benar adanya ketika ia menjabarkan banyak hal akan dirinya yang telah kehilangan sisi lain saat sang _violin _mulai memperdengarkan kuasa melodinya. Jiwa seorang Sasuke telah tersedot, hampa, bahkan tak ada cinta sama sekali. Sebuah kesalahan fatal bagi seorang pemain _pro_.

Karenanya, hanya untuk memastikan jika kenyataan imbisil berupa cinta dapat menumbuhkan jiwa, Sasuke akan menuntut hal itu. Sampai kapanpun juga.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku merasakan apa yang kau sebut sebagai _cinta _itu, Naruto."

Lalu, ia tersenyum. "Tentu."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Judul penpiknya didasari dari melodi violin-techno _Crystallize _milik Lindsey Stirling. Bagi yang demen, bisa didonlot lewat om gugel. /ditabok

Endingnya kacau. /ketabok lagi

**Vocab:**

*****_Sasuke kejaaam._

**I would be very glad if you're willingly to give me feedback after reading it. :)**


End file.
